User talk:Raziel Reaper
---- Talk to me if you need something to know about the series, if someone wrote wrong edits, or if you just want to say 'Hi'. ---- __TOC__ Antagonists So are we agreed that all four of the antagonists are classified as the main antagonists, or do you think Cheng and Stretch should be labelled secondary antagonists? Tom Talk 16:53, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :I agree. I've listed them as secondary antagonists. Tom Talk 18:44, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Maybe so, the only other thing I can think of is that they each killed the person they were least associated with so it would be harder to tie the murders to them. Devin tried to have Michael's family killed! I'd of liked it if Michael beat him up a little first, or maybe some of Trevor's torture? Tom Talk 18:52, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :::They always find something to criticise, it wasn't that bad. You see much worse in films. And you're right, Trevor's criticism of torture was spot on. Tom Talk 19:03, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::I like the fact that Trevor always put me on edge, it seemed like he was ready to kill me in a second, that made the game better - his unpredictability. Ah well, it happens, you could always vandalise the page though... Tom Talk 19:17, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::God damn morals! I'm the same though, I've only ever vandalised my schools wikipedia page! Tom Talk 19:24, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::We should be more like Trevor. I bet he'd vandalise Wikipedia articles... Tom Talk 19:27, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Maybe so... Tom Talk 19:32, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Mara Bunta too. Gangs aren't really the focus of the game though, that's probably why there are so few. Tom Talk 19:38, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::::The Mafia have virtually no LA presence, but the Russian's could have a small faction. Tom Talk 19:51, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Ilan Sup. I've got some issues that I need help with.. can one help? Instulent (talk) 19:51, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Erh.. I'm wondering, how many wikis do you own? Instulent (talk) 19:55, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::::You know what I meant by Own... Instulent (talk) 20:00, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :I left my message in the wrong section, so I'm not sure if that question is aimed at me or Ilan. Tom Talk 20:03, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Good News We're #1 and you're the best admin in the whole Wikia!! AK-28 (Talk ★ ) 21:04, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :Wow, this feels great! AK-28 (Talk ★ ) 21:08, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Bigfoot Hey, Ilan. Do you mind if you check the Bigfoot page for grammar errors and also add some content to it? Thanks. Also, could you create an article about The Last One mission that is unlocked after 100% completion? There's a video on the Bigfoot page. I'm logging off now, see you soon! :) Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 18:38, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think I've spared a life yet haha. Other than Michael and Trevor that is. Tom Talk 18:42, September 23, 2013 (UTC) ::It was. Neither of those options made sense, and they were poorly executed - unintentional pun. I don't understand why we got an option. Tom Talk 18:46, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Which protagonist is your favourite? Tom Talk 18:52, September 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::I get you. They all have different qualities. I prefer Michael - well I play as him more - just because he has the most backstory really, plus he seems like the main protagonist, he's the centre of the story. Tom Talk 18:56, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::But it all comes back to Michael. Tom Talk 19:03, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry for any disturb but, could you guys tell me what's the name of the mission where you can kill Isiah? --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 18:19, September 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Abandonment Issues. I think. Tom Talk 18:39, September 24, 2013 (UTC) User Blogs I don't know what I've done wrong, but for some reason my nlog is saying "you cannot add comments to this article", do you have any idea what I might have broken? JBanton (Talk | ) 19:10, September 23, 2013 (UTC) : That was fast, thanks. I indeed take my hat off sir :) JBanton (Talk | ) 19:16, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Images Rather than deleting images for not following policy, could you rename them, add licensing and message the user who uploaded the image informing them of the policy. Thanks. Tom Talk 01:14, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :Great. It seems to be yeah, you only need 14 out of 57 random events, I think. I'm having an issue with the submarine parts and that's it. I keep getting eaten by sharks haha. Tom Talk 10:08, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::There's more than one mission for Trevor's mum? The Epsilon missions are very strenuousness, how far have you got? Tom Talk 10:18, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Is damaged goods the one with the drug van? I really want to tell you something about the last mission, but I don't want to spoil anything! Damn. Tom Talk 10:23, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah. $2.1 million, you can also kill a bunch of them. Which trust me, after a certain mission in the desert, you'll want to do. Tom Talk 10:26, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::You don't get an "official" option to do it, you just have to do it. So find out how before the mission. Tom Talk 10:34, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::Yes. I've just got the UFO things, and the submarine parts left to find. Tom Talk 10:57, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Request Hey Ilan. Could you change my staff avatar to Franklin please? Messi1983 (talk) 07:33, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :The first one. Messi1983 (talk) 10:25, September 25, 2013 (UTC) O'Neil I just replayed the mission. Elwood's the one that rings Trevor, so I'm guessing he's the boss. Tom Talk 12:23, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Elwood You never get a clean shot of his face, I did my best though. I also got an image of their house and some of the brothers. Tom Talk 17:22, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ElwoodO'Neil-GTAV.png O'NeilHouse-GTAV.png O'NeillBrothers-GTAV.png Chop What do you think about this? Tom Talk 18:04, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :I don't know anyone that has it, so I can't confirm it either. That's the issue aha. Tom Talk 18:11, September 25, 2013 (UTC) . Ilan, could you come into chat for a couple of minutes please Instulent (talk) 18:14, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Stub Do you think this change is alright? Because maybe when a section needs improvement, it wouldn't make sense if the template says that the whole article is a stub. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 19:18, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :Template:Sectstub <- I think we have such template. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:22, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Too much better, I never saw this template before :). --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 19:25, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Minor Issue with a page spotted... Minor Issue with a page spotted... Hi, there is a somewhat minor yet troubling error in the Motolov's page at the part where it mentions the locations where it can be found. I spotted it as I was correcting another spelling error, but couldn't figure out what went missing, only where. The affected line is: : Come-A-Lot, Las Venturas - At the north end of the, on the roof of the tan brick building at the southwest As you can see, there is something missing, or maybe a sentence error. I hope you might be able to fix it, as I am not able to, due to not knowing what should or should not be there. Alinya (talk), At Your Service! 15:20, September 26, 2013 (UTC) (Originally Nya_Chan) Packie Great! Make sure to replay the heists with him! I've just finished collecting submarine parts, not much left to do now. Tom Talk 12:05, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :Yep, spaceship parts for some UFO hunting freak, only got 3 so far. I'd forgotten about stunt jumps! What percentage completion are you on? Tom Talk 12:14, September 27, 2013 (UTC) ::94.5%. I just completed the last of the stangers and freaks missions - collecting the submarine parts - and it didn't increase it though, kind of odd. Tom Talk 12:28, September 27, 2013 (UTC) ::How did Epsilon go? Tom Talk 12:28, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :::Some of those are very rare, after an hour or so of searching for a Double T, I gave in and googled it haha. If you find this boring, then you won't like an upcoming mission... Tom Talk 12:31, September 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::Walk through the desert for 5 miles. It was even worse for me cause a cougar killed me when I'd reached 4. Tom Talk 13:31, September 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::That's so true. I can't express how shit that mission was. Tom Talk 13:49, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::Well that's my least favourite. My favourite hard to pick, from a storyline perspective, Bury the Hatchet. But from a gameplay perspective, The Third Way. What about you? Tom Talk 14:15, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::Oh The Wrap Up! Another good one, Trevor's appearance made it though. How did you like the heists? I'm a little disappointed that there aren't heist side missions, I thought there would be when increasing crew stats was mentioned, I figured it would be similar to drug wars and gang wars side missions. Tom Talk 14:48, September 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::There are plenty of activities, but I'd prefer to kill a bunch of Ballas than play golf. I think R* mentioned releasing DLC - not full games like TLAD and TBOGT - so maybe there might be one which includes more stuff to do. Also, have you explored the ocean yet? Tom Talk 15:03, September 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Saints Row style packs - 3.99 for a car and an outfit... I'm hoping R* go for something a bit more substantial. To be honest, I think R* will neglect singleplayer and focus entirely on GTA Online. They've already made a lot of game features Online exclusives. The ocean is so detailed! But when you do explore it, don't stray too far from your boat. Tom Talk 15:10, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::::That's what I hated about GTA IV multiplayer, and that isn't going to change. I just want all Online features - buying safehouses, the enterable locations, heists etc. - to be available in singleplayer as well. You can kill the shark, but it's best to avoid that fight, just get on the boat and shoot it, the shark usually circles you for a bit before attacking which gives you time to get away. Tom Talk 15:27, September 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::I just hope they don't prioritise Online over SP, which they seem to be doing. The thing that has always irritated me about GTA is that they lock interiors after missions, I have no idea why I can't enter Tequi-la-la - I own the fucking place! Tom Talk 15:35, September 27, 2013 (UTC) GTA V vehicles The table at Vehicles in GTA V needs a massive overhaul. The talk page lists many errors, but the page is locked. GMRE (talk) 15:32, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :I changed the protection of the page, you should be able to edit it. Tom Talk 15:33, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Who protected Template: LawNav from editing. I logged in but It still said edit source. ~~takisas sep/27/2013 4:26PM~~ Thanks Thanks for the heads up. It's a shame those stats can't be translated into something useful, I guess we'll have to wait for the PC version :/. JBanton (Talk | ) 15:27, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Re:Re Sorry about the mouth. I should have asked politly. Next time i'll ask nice without getting foul-mouthed. ~~Takisas~~ 11:51AM Pulling Favors Articles Hey, Ilan - I don't want to start shit with the guy if I'm overlooking some kind of style preference, but I created different, detailed articles for each of the Pulling missions. OmegaRasengan decided to collapse them all onto one page and remove all of my pictures (without updating the links I made on the Strangers and Freaks page). Quite frankly, it looks terrible now, it's too long and it's very hard to read. Is there any way we can get these back as separate pages again? I put a lot of work into those to have them put on one page without even discussing it with me. I know I created one page for all the Grass Roots missions, but then those technically all had the same name, the Pulling series does not - each had a unique name. Not to mention that in Grass Roots, I made efforts to add visual queues, like pictures and colored fonts to aid quick scan reading and such. This guy just slapped them all together and walked away. Sorry to bitch, but like I said, I put a lot of work into those articles... - JackFrost23 (talk) 08:27, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Hey dudes. I know this isn't my conversation, but I'd just like to say that he did the same with The Truth missions. I was also making a page for them all, but I was still going to leave the original mini pages (mainly because I created them). I then got told that OmegaRasengan reported me to wikia for redirecting his page into my page and other stuff. This guy is quite annoying. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 08:31, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :::I'll check the situation. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:23, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Scripting Stuff Hey, I was lurking around the wiki and noticed The Tom had "Bureaucrat" next to his name, instead of the default "ADMIN", like on the profile for my home wiki. Do you know how to make custom titles like that? --The Milkman | I always . 09:23, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Thought as much. Any idea exactly how I would go about doing this? The Milkman | I always . 14:21, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Reply Well, JackFrost created a very good article - Grass Roots - and the guy that isn't Vaulty (can't remember his name) assumed that that was the official page format. When Vaulty created an article which didn't match the format, the other guy - who had created the same article - contacted Wikia, who told him to talk to a GTA Wiki Staff member, to complain about him. He pretty much questioned Vaulty's credentials as an Admin based on one incident. Tom Talk 14:27, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :I've restored the individual articles. I though maybe we could keep the big article, but just make it more brief and link it to the individual articles, but I'm not sure about that to be honest. Tom Talk 14:32, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::I'll see what Jack thinks. Tom Talk 14:37, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Antagonists (again) Do you think Madrazo should be classed as a secondary antagonist? He's the main antagonist at the beginning, and returns as an antagonist when his wife is kidnapped. Tom Talk 15:51, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :I get that, but he's still an antagonist. Just because they didn't feel that they needed to kill him at the end shouldn't change that. I think the ear thing happened because Michael kept describing Madrazo as a psycho, so they wanted to show that Trevor is even more of a psycho. I'm not sure about this one. Tom Talk 16:26, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::I get your point. Maybe a minor antagonist, rather than secondary antagonist? To be honest, he's kind of the victim. Michael pulls down a house - I think that Easter-European girl was his mistress so he probably owned the place. And Trevor cuts his ear off and kidnaps his wife, Michael and Trevor seem more like the antagonists in that situation. Tom Talk 16:44, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey man, what's up, Ilan? I was so lucky, this past Friday!!! I was passing by the bank near my house, on my way to school, and I found a 100€ note. So Saturday, I FINALLY bought GTA V! What a great game! The Jackal is GREAT! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:27, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Right? I was so ecstatic that day!!!!!!! Could you tell me where to find Ballas? I've took a walk down Strawberry and didn't find them yet. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:41, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Ha! Way to go, Ilan. Way to go...haha Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:00, September 29, 2013 (UTC) GTA V Hey Ilan, congats on 10,000 edits! I was reading the Grand Theft Auto V article and it really needs updating, if you have the time could you give it a go? If not I'll get round to it when I can. Tom Talk 21:15, September 30, 2013 (UTC) :That's great mate :). Tom Talk 09:08, October 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Great. Have you tried Online yet? Tom Talk 12:01, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :::I haven't played it. I've downloaded the update, which sadly fixes none of the sp issues. I'm leaving Online for a while, let bugs get fixed etc. Tom Talk 12:06, October 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::I tried the character creation thing. That was a bit of a disappointment. The "heritage" thing is a nice idea, but the character doesn't look as a high quality as the characters in the game - even NPCs. But that was just the basics, I'm sure you can unlock things which improve it. Tom Talk 12:20, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations Hey Ilan. I'm glad to be (hopefully) the first to say congratulations to you for achieveing 10,000 edits on the wiki! Your gift from me is somewhere in this message (pretty easy to find). Enjoy it. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 07:22, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome, you deserve it. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 12:04, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Endings Hey Ilan, have you finished GTA V yet? Which ending did you chose? Plus, Wow, Congrats for the 10000th edit dude! --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 12:06, October 1, 2013 (UTC) *I would have chosen this one too. Third Way is one of the most perfect missions in the series, where all the three protagonists work together, make peace and kill all the antagonists in different ways. What I don't like about R* is, that they make obvious decisions. Almost everyone had picked up C''. Just like the Dwayne-Playboy X decision in The Holland Play, which was very obvious. However, it gets really boring to me that everyone is playing GTA V in the consoles meanwhile I'm playing TLAD again on the PC. It makes me jealous but ya know, however :). --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )''' 12:23, October 1, 2013 (UTC)